1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speech recognition computer applications, and more specifically to an apparatus and method of correcting strings of text in a predominantly speech-only environment such as dictating a message over a telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
Optimally, when an author prepares an electronic message for an intended recipient, the author enjoys all the conveniences inherent in using a standard QWERTY keyboard and visual monitor. Specifically, the keyboard facilitates efficient entry of the electronic message and the visual monitor provides visual feedback that enables the author of the electronic message to ensure that the electronic message is properly recorded before it is transmitted. Oftentimes however, the author's effective use of either the keyboard or monitor may be inhibited. For example, in the case of a vehicle-based computer, the author's hands and eyes may be occupied while driving the vehicle and thus, a standard QWERTY keyboard may not be available.
Similarly, a QWERTY keyboard may not be available in the use of a “wearable computer”. A wearable computer comprises a battery-powered computer system that is worn on a speaker's body, for instance on the speaker's belt, backpack, vest, and the like. Wearable computers are designed for mobile and predominantly hands-free computer operations. Wearable computers typically incorporate a head-mounted display and have means for accepting and processing speech input. However, wearable computers typically do not include a fully operational QWERTY keyboard.
Finally, a traditional alphanumeric keyboard may not be available in the use of a cellular phone, pager, personal digital assistant, or other portable computing device. Specifically, an author may desire to compose an electronic message using a portable computing device even though a QWERTY keyboard may not be included therewith. An example of such circumstance can include creating a pager message for an intended recipient or reciting information for use on a standardized form such as a shipping label or a business-to-business purchase order.
Notwithstanding, modern speech recognition applications can utilize a computer to convert acoustic signals received by a microphone into a workable set of data without the benefit of a QWERTY keyboard. Subsequently, the set of data can be used in a wide variety of other computer programs, including document preparation, data entry, command and control, messaging, and other program applications as well. Thus, speech recognition is a technology well-suited for use in devices not having the benefit of keyboard input and monitor feedback.
Still, effective speech recognition can be a difficult problem, even in traditional computing, due to a wide variety of pronunciations, individual accents, and the various speech characteristics of multiple speakers. Ambient noise also frequently complicates the speech recognition process, as the computer may try to recognize and interpret the background noise as speech. Hence, often, speech recognition systems can misrecognize speech input compelling the speaker to perform a correction of the misrecognized speech.
Typically, in traditional computers, for example a desktop PC, the correction of misrecognized speech can be performed with the assistance of both a visual display and a keyboard. However, correction of misrecognized speech in a device having limited or no display can prove complicated if not unworkable. Consequently, a need exists for a correction method for speech recognition applications operating in devices having limited or no display. Such a system could have particular utility in the context of a speech recognition system used to dictate e-mail, telephonic, and other messages on devices having only a limited or no display channel.